Last Friday Night
by Hepps1995
Summary: 'Don't push it Malfoy. Pick me up at 8.' She laughed before exiting the door, thinking about what her family will say, but she actually doesn't care. Malfoy, well, he seems, okay... Song Fic Last Friday Night - Katy Perry


**There's a stranger in my bed,**

**There's a pounding in my head**

**Glitter all over the room**

**Pink flamingos in the pool**

**I smell like a minibar**

**DJ's passed out in the yard**

**Barbie's on the barbecue**

Lily could feel her head pounding, her brain trying to escape from inside her skull and she wished it would escape. Anything to stop the pain forming in there. But it was no use. Her head still hurt and she couldn't be bothered to open her eyes to find her wand to make it all better. The light would make everything worse. The darkness was nice, it didn't hurt her eyes, it didn't hurt her head, it was relaxing, comforting. Something she could easily get lost in.

Suddenly, she felt something move next to her. She wasn't alone in this bed, and it suddenly occurred to her that she was naked, with someone lying next to her. Oh Merlin. This wasn't good...

She finally squinted her eyes open the tiniest bit. A slither of light entering through the small hole, making her head hurt even more. Wow, the room was...Shiny. And she was pretty sure it wasn't her eyes playing tricks on her. The room was indeed covered in glitter, and somehow glitter was still been added to the room. Lily opened her eyes even more, letting the light fill them.

She searched out for the beginning of the glitter trail flying through the air, eyes soon finding her wand, a projectile streak of glitter emitting out of the end. She reached outward, grabbing it, stopping the glitter while holding the covers close to her body. She didn't know who was lying next to her, but unsurprisingly, she didn't want to find out any time soon.

She cast the hangover spell over her head, instantly feeling the effects. Her head didn't feel like she had a woodpecker in there, trying to find its way out. Her mouth was moist and she could swallow easier than before. She could also look around without feeling dizzy. All in all, one of the better spells she had learned.

After taking a deep breath, she glanced sideways, looking at the body lying next to her. Once she realised who it was, she let out a loud gasp and then a small scream.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

**There's a hickie or a bruise**

**Pictures of last night**

**Ended up online**

**I'm screwed**

**Oh well**

**It's a black top blur**

**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

How could this be happening? Scorpius Malfoy of all people! Why couldn't it be Zambini? He was a nice guy, her family liked him. As did she, but Malfoy. Well, that was an entirely different story. Lily and her family, mainly her brothers and male cousins hated Scorpius. He was what many people at Hogwarts called the Slytherin king. He was well known for sleeping around, and it looked like he hadn't stopped doing it since leaving Hogwarts 8 years ago. Lily was just another on his long list of fuck buddies. Even if she can't remember anything of last night, she knew something had happened in...That department.

It had been her Cousin Roxanne's 23rd birthday. Lily and Roxanne's had been in the same year and as well as cousins, they were also beat friends. Roxanne had had a 'small' (there must have been well over 50 people there) get together at a wizarding club located deep within diagonal ally. Naturally lily was drinking. It was a Friday night, meaning no work for two full days; she deserved something stronger than butter beer. She had come across Scorpius, sat by himself at the bar. That was the last thing she could remember. The rest, as they say, was a blur.

She suddenly remembers a flash of a wand, a picture being taken. That was one of the many new spells since the last generation. Instead of old muggle cameras, you could now take photos directly with your wand. It was quite clever really. The witch or wizard really had be a good one. And then, another new invention: Wizznett. Sort of like that muggle site Facebook. It was a social networking site among wizards. With the wave of a wand, the site was there in front of you. Hologram of course. Then, using your wand to direct yourself, the site was yours to discover. Again, pretty advanced magic. Lily quickly reached for her wand again, the covers still pulled tightly across her body. She didn't want the man next to her seeing anymore than he already had.

She was soon staring at Wizznett, her profile stood on the screen. She moved her wand to photos of lily potter, eyes widening at the newest ones. Added only 2 hours ago by her dear dear cousin. Did Roxanne want her dead?

If her brothers or any other male in her family saw this, then that's where she would end up. As dead as a Dead thing. She clicked on the newest photo, eyes widening as she saw what was being displayed onto the screen.

**Last Friday night**

**yeah we danced on tabletops**

**and we took too many shots**

**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**

**And got kicked out of the bar**

**So we hit the boulevard**

There, on the screen hovering in front of her, was a picture of lily, and Roxanne, dancing on a table. Literally, stood on a table, figures moving to an inaudible song. Lily gave a short sigh, lifting her unused hand into her hair, pulling the deep red strands, before hovering her wand over the next button. The next photo was just as bad, her and some boy she didn't recognise downing muggle shots as fast as they would come. In one picture alone she and the unnamed boy had downed 7 each. She shook her head, disappointed on how bad a state she got herself in, before the next picture materialised on screen, earning another rightly gasp. Because, here on the screen, was a picture of her and said boy, lying next to her, still unaware of what happened between the pair, in a full blown snog. That's right. Lily potter was snogging Scorpius Malfoy. Lily gave a long and shaky laugh, not quite believing what she was seeing. This couldn't be happening. Even when drunk, she hated the boy. Couldn't stand even one of the hairs on his head. And yet here she was, kissing him, not that she could remember. Lily stopped looking at Wizznett, looking round the room instead, her eyes caught an empty looking bag, placed, well, thrown next to her clothes. It was her money bag, empty. How much had she spent last night? I mean seriously, there had to be well over 30 galleons in there, and now it was empty, no wonder she couldn't remember anything.

**Last Friday night**

**We went streaking in the park**

**Skinny dipping in the dark**

**Then had a ménage a trios**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah I think we broke the law**

**Always say we're gonna stop-op**

**Whoa-oh-oah**

She lied back against the bed, the pillows propping her up a little as the still unconscious boy lied next to her, she gave a short glance before looking away again, she didn't really need to be reminded of what she got up to last night. She closed her eyes, trying to rack her brain to what she did exactly last night. She could remember bits, nothing too big: nothing that could really help, apart from a familiar looking park, along with a dark lake. She could remember the way it reflected the moonlight, the coldness as the water hit her body, and the lips of a man, she guessed they belonged to the boy next to her. She could also remember running, and fast, trying to get away from someone, but she didn't feel scared, she was laughing, having fun, and yet, she couldn't remember why. Nothing, but she knew it was good, she knew, that whatever she did, she had fun, she just wished she could remember something a little more….concrete.

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

**Trying to connect the dots**

**don't know what to tell my boss**

**Think the city towed my car**

**Chandelier is on the floor**

**Ripped my favourite party dress**

**Warrants out for my arrest**

**Think I need a ginger ale**

**That was such an epic fail**

She carried on trying to remember, her mind trying to connect everything that had had happened, one memory repeating in her mind, a light, falling from the floor after Lily forgot she was waving her hand around a bit too much, wand placed in fingers and a shot of bright white light emitting from the end, resulting in the chandelier plummeting several feet before smashing on to the ground below. Her dress getting ripped in the process. She sighed at what she could remember before a sudden lurch in her stomach brought her back to reality. What had happened to her car? The muggle car that her parents had bought her for her 20th birthday, the one thing that meant more to her than her family. The one thing that she relied on, the one thing that made her normal. She loved that car, the way it sounded when she forgot to put petrol in it, the way it made a funny clunking sound when she drove over speed bumps, she couldn't have lost it, no way… She would rather die than loose that car. She reached for her wand yet again, before casting a finding spell, another one of the better spells Lily had learnt while still at school. She waved it slightly, thinking about her beloved MINI, before the words were softly spoken out of the tip of the wand.

_London police station. Towed at 03.56am, Last Friday Night._

Now she really was screwed. She rolled over slightly, before pushing her face into the pillow and giving a muffled cry, could this day get any worse?

**Pictures of last night**

**Ended up online**

**I'm screwed**

**Oh well**

**It's a blacked out blur**

**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

**Damn**

The answer to that was yes when there was a soft tapping on the window, she rolled back over, her eyes landing on a small owl, its face pressed up close to the window, a paper in its beak. She pulled herself up, pulling on her dress quickly before waling over to the large bird, opening the window and handing it a few coins before untying the paper and watched as the brown owl flew away. She closed the window yet again, the cold air unwelcoming on her body before walking back over to the bed, sitting on the end, not wanting to get back into bed with him. She unfolded the slightly worn paper, eyes wide when she saw what was on the front page.

'Last night, Friday, a muggle camera caught two people in a muggle part of London swimming in a pond, in full view of Muggles. Due to the evidence above, it is clear to the ministry that the two people in question were in fact wizards. The ministry is looking into this mishap and we will comment later in the week.'

The picture in question showed Lily and, Scorpius skinny dipping in a pond, indeed in the middle of muggle London, herself with her wand in her hand, a projectile of glitter protruding from the end. It wasn't hard to see that the glitter had just appeared, it was very clear that it was indeed coming from her wand. Scorpius was the same, except it wasn't glitter coming from the end of his wand, it was what looked like streamers, the ends of it hooking itself on to the nearby trees. And if you knew either one of them, it wasn't hard to recognise them. They were in deep shit.

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

**Do it all again**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

**Do it all again**

**This Friday night**

She leant back against the bed, giving a long sigh as her head hit the duvet. Her family would be able to tell exactly what happened, like I said, it wasn't hard. She was doomed. She was literally fucked. And then to make matters worse, a loud groan emitted from the sleeping man next to her, indicating that he was in fact, waking up.

'My head hurts…' he moaned, starting to pull himself up, eyes clenched shut in hope that it would block the pain out. He lifted his hand up to his hair, holding his pounding head before slowly opening his eyes. The grey orbs landing directly onto green ones.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Trust me, i'd quite like to know that for myself' she snapped back, hugging her dress closer to her body.

'But…' He started, stopping suddenly, his eyes confused, as he carried on staring at Lily.

'What?' Lily asked back, a little softly than before, the way he was looking at her was unnerving, uncomfortable.

'I can't remember anything. Not one thing. It's all a blur, a real hazy blur. And my head…' he said, wincing slightly and holding his head again. She gave a short sigh, sympathising with him. Lily knew exactly how he felt, and even though she disliked him, they still did this, whatever this is, together. Lily pulled out her wand, pointing it at his head before muttering the spell she used not only a few minutes ago. The relief was instant and you could tell that it was, purely by the way his body relaxed, his face losing the crumpled pain expression, a soft new face sitting where the old one was.

'Better?' she asks, leaning forward slightly.

'Thank you,' he whispers, looking up, their faces close. 'I can actually remember…Everything!' he carried on, still staring into Lily's green eyes, smiling slightly, his defensive nature stripped from his persona, he was however, still confused.

'You can?' she asked confused, 'I did the same spell as I preformed on myself earlier, I can't remember a thing'' she told his, wanting to know exactly what happened. She didn't like to be in the unknown, she hated not knowing, always have done. She wanted to know, and as soon as possible, however bad it was going to be.

'W-What happened?' she asked, sighing slightly as she spoke. And that was it; he told her everything he could remember. Which wasn't everything as he previously said; some bits were still slightly hazy and other parts of the night he couldn't access at all, but it was enough to get a slight picture. The pictures from Wizznett corresponded with what Scorpius told her, the fact that they had taken way to many shots, and he could also remember her car, which had incidentally been towed. He told her about her infatuation with the glitter, hence the fact that she covered the park with it, along with his room, which he wasn't too impressed with.

L**ast Friday night**

**Yeah I think we broke the law**

**Always say we're gonna stop**

**Oh-whoa-oh**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

'From what I remember Potter, Last night was good' Scorpius smiled leaning back in his bed, arms outstretched above him, his muscles protruding out of his skin, not that Lily was looking or anything.

'Like I said, I cant remember. But from the photo's and your very brief account, I think I would have to agree.' Lily smiled. It was strange. How two people could wake up hating each other, and yet after a few minutes of talking, trying to piece a night together they can be somewhat civil with each other. Friendly even.

'You know, we could meet up, and I don't know? Do it all again?' Scorpius smirked, staring at Lily intently, hoping for a good reply, silently praying that the feud that had been going on between their families and themselves could stop, even for one more night so they could relieve the night, this time at least trying to remember it.

'You know what Malfoy, I think I might actually like that!' Lily smiled, somewhat surprised with her answer, yet happy with it, looking forward to it even. 'Next Friday Night Maybe?'

'Its a date...' He smirked, before Lily stood up, threw on her dress, picked up her wand and bag and walked to the door.

'Don't push it Malfoy. Pick me up at 8.' She laughed before exiting the door, thinking about what her family will say, but she actually didn'tcare. Malfoy, well, he seemed, okay...


End file.
